Miedo
by karlaphantom
Summary: El miedo puede ser tu peor enemigo en muchas ocasiones, y Kurt está consiente de eso, aun así se arrisegará para descubrir si es correspondido.


**Bien, al escribir esto me di cuenta que me gusta hacer pequeños one shots de este tipo, espero que les guste, ya que sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

MIEDO

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer probablemente sería lo más arriesgado, y tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo, miedo a que su amistad se desvaneciera, miedo al llanto, al dolor, miedo de que al arriesgarse solo encuentre desdicha y no felicidad como espera, aun no está seguro porqué lo hará, pero quiere hacerlo, quiere gritarlo si es posible, quiere atreverse aunque talvez eso signifique terminar herido, pero no le importa, a sufrido tantas veces de tantas maneras que no importa experimentar una más, después de todo, las heridas del corazón no deben ser tan difíciles de sanar, o si?

Blaine estaba observándolo curioso desde el otro extremo de la mesa, sus ojos soñadores y la forma en que curvaba sus labios hacían todo más difícil. Lo invadió el nerviosismo, la desesperación y…..el miedo.

Habían sido amigos desde apenas un año y todo ese tiempo a estado enamorado de él en silencio, entre las sombras, ya no podía ocultarlo más, aunque no fuera correspondido se arriesgaría a averiguarlo, aun si eso significaba perder a la persona que más había amado en su vida, aun si eso lo hacía sufrir de la manera más irónica y cruel posible, aun si eso lo haría arrepentirse después, de cualquier forma lo haría.

Soltando una gran bocanada de aire se aproximó al otro extremo de la mesa y se sentó a su lado mucho más cerca de lo habitual, se giró para poder verlo directo a los ojos y antes de que se arrepintiera se acercó hasta él, apenas rosando sus labios en un cálido beso, su corazón se aceleró, quería entreabrir sus labios y comenzar un beso real no solo un choque de labios, pero él esperaba que el otro iniciara aquel beso, así estaría seguro de que tenía los mismos sentimientos hacía él, pero había un problema…

Eso no estaba ocurriendo.

Se separó abruptamente y lo observó, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y eso simplemente no era una buena señal.

Antes de que nada más pasara se levantó tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio y corrió escaleras arriba encerrándose en su habitación esperando que Blaine se fuera, no quería dar explicaciones, no tenía ánimos de hablar.

En ese instante todos sus miedos cobraron vida y lo golpearon tan fuerte que deseo desaparecer.

Varios minutos después que en realidad le parecieron horas, escuchó la puerta de entrada y supo que finalmente se había ido, se recargó en la pared deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo y lloró.

Lloró desesperada y dolorosamente, lloró porque quería desaparecer, lloró porque perdería a la persona que amaba, lloró porque el dolor era más grande de lo que había pensado, lloró porque no era correspondido.

Pasó la siguiente semana evitando a Blaine, no quería explicarle nada, no quería escuchar que no tenía los mismos sentimientos hacía él, después de todo, eso había quedado claro con hechos.

Pero Blaine era insistente y Kurt no podría evitarlo toda la vida.

Una tarde en la práctica del coro Blaine finalmente lo pudo convencer de charlar, en realidad lo había obligado, acorralándolo en la puerta de salida para que no volviera a huir, así que el ojiazul finalmente tuvo que enfrentarlo. No estaba seguro de que era lo que le diría, no estaba seguro de que hacer, quería escapar, quería evitar aquella interrogación, quería largarse a llorar de nuevo como lo había hecho desde aquel día, pero no lo haría, era tiempo de hablar.

Sin embargo…..

Blaine se acercó hasta él tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y lo besó.

Sin pensar nada más inmediatamente correspondió aquel beso, sus labios se entreabrieron dando paso a sus lenguas ansiosas por probar el sabor del otro, se abrazaron tan fuerte como queriendo ser uno solo, lo besó tan lenta y amorosamente que creyó que se desvanecería ahí mismo, la falta de aire se comenzaba a hacer necesaria pero aun así siguieron besándose, como si dispusieran de solo un minuto antes de separase y nunca más volvieran a verse, como una promesa de amor eterno.

Finalmente se separaron sin deshacerse del abrazo y se miraron a los ojos.

-Te amo – Blaine le dijo de manera tan sincera que no pudo resistirlo más y lo besó de nuevo.

A partir de ese momento se dio cuenta que todos sus miedos habían sido inútiles, habían desaparecido y él finalmente se sentía feliz, dichoso, completo y sobre todo amado.

Arriesgarse esta vez, había valido la pena, su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como él, después de saber eso nada más importaba.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
